


Ready for Santa

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Steggy Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Eve and the Rogers-Carter house was in the middle of getting ready for Santa’s visit that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [dontquitwhileyoureahead](http://dontquitwhileyoureahead.tumblr.com/) as part of the [Steggy Secret Santa](http://fuckyeahsteveandpeggy.tumblr.com/). I had fun writing this and hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

It was Christmas Eve and the Rogers-Carter house was in the middle of getting ready for Santa’s visit that night.

“The cookies are ready to decorate,” Peggy called from the kitchen.

A moment later, Steve and their daughter, Eleanor, rushed into the kitchen.

Laid out on the counter top were a couple of sheets of sugar cookies, cut into shapes of Santa, snowmen and snowflakes.  Next to them was a variety of colored icing, sprinkles and small candies for decorations.

Steve pulled a stool over to the counter for Eleanor so that she could sit and reach the cookies better.

“What kind of cookie do you want to decorate first?” Steve asked her.

“I want to make a snowman,” she answered.

Peggy slid a snowman cookie onto a plate and placed it in front of Eleanor. “There you go, sweetie. Do you want me to help you?”

“Yes, mummy.”

Peggy pulled the white icing closer to them.

Steve smiled as he pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of his girls together. After that, he picked a Santa to decorate. He may not be the best at baking but he his artist talent did help when it came to decorating.

He was glad they were able to start this as a Christmas tradition. It was one he and his mom did when he was young, the few times she didn’t have to work on Christmas Eve at the hospital. So Steve was happy to pass this down and share the experience with his daughter. 

Eleanor was already onto her next cookie when Steve finished his Santa. He set it next to her snowman, which was adorable looking with its uneven icing and gumdrop buttons.

“What do you think of my snowman, daddy?”

Steve smiled at her and replied, “It looks really good, sweetie. We should leave that one out for Santa.”

Eleanor grinned as she went back to working on her snowflake.

They continued working on decorating the rest of the batch until the plate was filled with colorful cookies. Peggy grabbed the Santa plate out of the cupboard and let Eleanor pick out three cookies to leave out.

“Let’s go place them by the tree,” Peggy said, helping Eleanor down from the stool. “Santa is going to love these.”

Eleanor took the plate and carried into the living room, followed by her parents. She set the plate down on the small table in between the tree and fireplace.

“What about the milk?” she asked, turning to look up at her parents.

“We’ll put some out after you go to bed, okay? We don’t want it to get warm before Santa comes,” Peggy said.

Eleanor nodded.

“How about we watch a movie? What do you want to watch?” Steve asked.

“Rudolph!” Eleanor exclaimed.

Steve grinned as he scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal, and carried her over to the couch. He dropped her down in the middle of the couch and went over to put the DVD in.

Peggy pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it over Eleanor’s lap as she sat down beside her. Steve soon joined them on the other side.

 

After the movie, Eleanor was still restless. It was already past her bedtime now but it was obvious she didn’t want to go to bed just yet. So, Steve had an idea.

“You can open one present tonight,” Steve said.

Eleanor jumped down from the couch and plopped down in front of the tree. She looked carefully at the presents under the tree with her name on the tags. It was a very important decision even though she only had to wait less than twelve hours to open them all. Eventually, she selected a slender box and pulled it into her lap. She tore off the paper to see a Wonder Woman doll.

“This is just what I wanted!” she exclaimed.

Peggy and Steve exchanged looks above her, relieved. This was not an easy toy to get. Steve had to try three different stores in the city to find one since Amazon was on back order.

Eleanor rose from the floor and walked back to Steve, handing him the box so he could open it for her.

Once Steve handed the doll to her, Peggy rose from the couch. “Alright little one, it’s time for you to get to bed.”

Eleanor turned to her dad, turning on the puppy dog eyes. “Five more minutes, daddy?” she asked.

“You’ve already stayed up past your bedtime, Ellie. If you don’t go to bed soon, Santa won’t visit. So, be a good girl and get ready for bed. Mommy has your new Christmas pajamas ready for you,” Steve said.

Eleanor sighed, “Okay.”

With her new doll in hand, she went upstairs with her mom.

While he waited for Peggy, Steve cleaned up the mess from Eleanor opening the present and made his way into the garage to start setting up the bike.

Twenty minutes later, he heard Peggy calling for him.

“In the garage,” he called out.

Peggy appeared a moment later. “That was quicker than I thought it would be,” she said as she walked over to Steve.

“I’m surprised. Too bad every night can’t be like that.”

“You and me both,” Peggy said. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the bike pieces in front of them. “This shouldn’t be too hard to assemble.”

“I don’t think so. We should be able to knock it out quickly and then move on to wrapping the other gifts,” Steve said, kneeling down to the floor.

Peggy joined him on the floor and they began to put the bike together.

“I do feel a little bad that we’re giving her this bike now when she won’t be able to ride it much with the weather,” said Peggy.

Steve glanced around the cluttered garage for a moment. “I could move around some of these boxes and make an open area for Elli to ride her bike in here.”

Peggy smiled. “That’ll be good until the weather is nicer.”

“I am known to have a good idea every now and then,” he replied, nudging her shoulder with his.

“Just be ready to start on it soon because she won’t want to wait long. She’s been dying for this bike.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said, giving her a mock salute.

 

After finishing the bike, Steve carried it into the house and placed it close to the tree. Peggy pulled out the wrapping supplies from the closet and placed an oversized red bow on the middle of the handle bars and a tag that read “From Santa”. Steve went back into the garage to get the matching helmet. When he returned, he placed it on one of the handles with a small bow on it. Peggy began stuffing the stockings with Hersey Kisses and canes, along with a couple small toys for Eleanor.

“Steve, can you pull the rest of the gifts out of the closet for me while I finish the stockings?”

“Sure can.”

He went over to the open closet and started pulling out the gifts. He carried to the middle of the living room floor and set them down. By then, Peggy had finished the stockings so she helped him carry the wrapping paper and supplies.

As she sat down on the floor, Peggy looked over the gifts to decide on what to wrap first. Steve sat down across from her to help in any way that he could. Peggy pushed his mother’s gift toward him.

“You can start on this one,” she said.

Steve nodded as he picked out what paper to use.

They were quiet as they worked, lending an extra hand every now and then to help the other tape a side down.

Once the last of the presents were wrapped and placed under the tree, Steve and Peggy were ready for bed. It was past midnight and they were certainly tired. They were going to need their strength to deal with an excited Eleanor in the morning and Steve’s mother visiting.

Steve cleaned up the mess and put the remaining supplies back into the closet as Peggy went into the kitchen to grab a small glass of milk. She walked over to the tree with the glass in hand, picking up one of the cookies and taking a bite to make it seem like Santa had been there.

“I can make a good cookie,” she said in between chewing.

Steve joined her by the tree and picked up the snowman cookie, taking a bite. He nodded his head and said, “They are pretty good.”

Peggy finished her cookie and took a sip of milk, giving her a milk moustache.

Steve chuckled.

Peggy arched an eyebrow at him. “Something funny?”

Steve smiled as he reached out and wiped it away. He then leaned in for a kiss.

“Ready for bed?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Yes, I feel like I could fall asleep standing here,” she replied, handing the glass of milk to him.

Steve finished his cookie and drank some of the milk. He sat the nearly empty glass next to the plate of cookies.  

They made their way up to their room, quickly changed into their pajamas, and crawled into bed.

“Love you,” Steve said as he got comfortable.

“Love you too,” Peggy mumbled as she snuggled close to him.

Steve wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.


End file.
